Ever Impending Happiness
by StarBoy15
Summary: Hi, this is literally about James Adams experiences between missions. :)
1. Getting used to everything!

Ever Impending happiness

This is my first FanFic so please be nice but honest. This takes place literally just after James had come back from his first mission, AKA the first book.

Chapter 1

James Adams, was slowly jogging grudgingly off from the 400 metre track, of which he had just been finishing his set of yet more punishment laps! A girl stood by the side of the almost deserted track, waiting for something, or someone it seems. She had recently joined C.H.E.R.U.B so her T-Shirt was the simple colour of red, as she was not yet 10 years old. She had Nike trainers, white with red stripes down the middle. She thought to herself

"Why is my brother such an idiot?" She ran over to meet him, with a big, sly grin on her face.

As James walked over to his sister, he proudly tore off his navy T-Shirt to show a prominent 6 pack, glistening with sweat. Lauren sighed with disappointment as he always did this, to any girl, even his own sister! He always tried to act and be cool, around everyone, he always tried to show off!

"Do you always have to do that?" Lauren complained. James shook his head and gave Lauren the finger.

"If you have got something to show, why not show it off? Why not show people what you have got, so they can say then good body? Anyway everyone round here does it, its not like I am the only one!" James panted as he finished the rant at his sister. He instantly regretted it as Lauren walked away,

"Lauren, come back I'm sorry" James shouted, it didn't work, she carried on running away, he hated getting into fights with his sister, as they are the only ones of their family left, they need to stick together for all its worth.

Bruce came up behind him and slid his feet away from him and flattened him on the floor. James cried out in pain as his back cracked. Bruce, what the hell? Why did you do that you idiot! That actually really hurt, secretly though he wanted to beat Bruce up, but he also knew that if he tried anything Bruce would kill him. "Its always me, always bloody me, that gets in trouble and cops all the judgement. Bruce answered back by saying "To be fair though, Mac was pretty lenient towards you, he could've been a lot worse!"

They talked meaninglessly as they walked back to the changing rooms, which are near the dojo, as that was where Bruce was going, to train for his next mission. James trusted Bruce more than most people at CHERUB, he was the only bar Kerry that knew how he came to be at CHERUB, they become closer each day, and they are surprisingly (if Bruce holds off on him a little bit) good sparring partners.


	2. Having Fun?

Chapter Two

James, and Bruce got changed together, together that is, is a different way of putting it. Bruce seemed to have anxiety problem. However confident, however confident he seemed to be in the dojo, he never let anyone see him partially naked or any further than that. He always had an emotional attachment to be covered up, he didn't mind short sleeved t-shirts or anything like that! He couldn't just take off his shirt like James did a matter of minutes ago!

"Bruce?" James shouted, "Where are you, I am going to head to the Dojo now, we going to fight in skins? Like men?"

Bruce quickly scampered into a black, tight top that showed off his impressive bicep and shorts that came a matter of inches from his waist! "James, I'd rather not, I don't want to embarrass you, with my muscle, and my glorious pack, I have got here! Lets not today eh?" Bruce felt ashamed of himself, because he couldn't summon inside himself to do it today.

Meryl Spencer screamed through the changing rooms, "Where the bloody hell, have you boys got to, if you're having some hanky panky in the back there, then I will rip you to apart and hall you before the bloody Chairman, who then would kick you….."

"Meryl?" James shyly and timidly asked her name.

"James!" Meryl exclaimed. She clearly was flustered and pissed off, but all of her anger seemed to drain from her face and, she composed herself. What are you doing there, I thought you were there."

James, turned around and headed back to the gym, forgetting about his towel and water bottle. The question is where Bruce was, the thought had never even crossed James's mind, and he was too scarred by what had just happened with Meryl, and Meryl hadn't even known that there was someone else with him!

Meanwhile James was on his 12th mile on the treadmill, running at six miles an hour! He was at his peak fitness, of which he hasn't been for years! Norman Large a massive, with muscles the size of James's neck, he thought he was the man, the one person that everyone feared, which was partially true, he just hadn't met James Adams, yet. The one person that would stand up for his own morals, and stand up for what is right!

"MR JAMES ADAMS, WE MEET AT AGAIN." Norman Large shouted at him across the gym, James looked up, shocked that someone would shout at him like that, when he saw who it was, he understood everything. Large continued, " YOU WORKING OUT JAMES, YOU'LL NEED IT, YOUR WITH ME IN A FEW WEEKS! He sprayed spit over James hair and face!

"Large get lost, you're a loser, everyone hates you, your only here cause they can't get rid of you!" James ranted at him, almost mistakenly, but what all he knew was that he was doing something right!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME ADAMS, DID YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT….. Large quietened down as he saw Meryl Spencer storming over.

And that's where I am going to leave it for now, I will put the next chapter on in about a weeks time! Hope you liked it.


End file.
